


Traditional Strategy

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Ren's Demon Harem [2]
Category: Helltaker (Video Game), Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: A game of shogi turns sexual between Hifumi and Malina.
Relationships: Togo Hifumi/Malina
Series: Ren's Demon Harem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886302
Kudos: 9





	Traditional Strategy

"Checkmate,"

The final shogi piece snapped loudly on top of the hand-painted, delicate wooden board, Hifumi's victory echoing throughout the room that both Hifumi and Malina shared between them. She smirked as she looked at the grumpy, white-haired demon across her, a smug smirk on her lips, her competitive attitude roused at its peak as she claimed her fourth win in a row against her opponent. 

The mortal realm had not been kind to Malina, the Sour Demon miserable and unsociable ever since she arrived alongside the others. 'There's nothing to do,' she'd always mumble, her excuse to stay cooped up in Ren's apartment, desperately pacing and going onto Ren's laptop he begrudgingly allowed her to play on. Yet the thought came one day to invite Hifumi over to teach her shogi; she'd have a friend while he was out, and Hifumi always needed new another guinea pig to test strategies against.

"Another victory for the Togo Kingdom," Hifumi declared with pride, her accomplishment with playing against a demoness something she never thought she'd even considered, giddier with the unique achievement more than the victory herself. Adrenaline pumped through her veins; two of the four games had been close between the two. Malina was a fast learner, but not fast enough to beat Hifumi's years of experience. 

Malina furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes transfixed onto the board in front of her, face flushed and her breathing shallow and rapid. Hifumi's triumphant expression softened as she gazed at Malina, which then morphed into one of concern as the demoness continued to splutter in front of her.

"Are you... alright?" Hifumi asks as she got up from her seat on the bed. Malina merely grunts at Hifumi's question, the other girl not noticing the demoness curling her legs tightly together, too occupied with checking on the health of her new friend, resting her hand on Malina's forehead. 

"You don't seem to have a fev-"

Malina grabs her wrist, Hifumi jumps at this sudden action, the demoness' signature scowl curling her lips as her cheeks continued to redden, her breathing more rapid as she pulls Hifumi closer to her. Hifumi barely blinked as Malina forced the girl closer, guiding her captured hand to grope one of her breasts as she locked her otherworldly lips onto hers and sucked lovingly at them. 

Hifumi pulled back, shocked at the sudden action, her cheeks flushed red as she stumbles back. Malina stood in front of her, her expression dazed before her eyes slowly widened. 

"Shit," she slurred, resting her hand on her forehead as her scowl returned, "Fuck, I'm sorry, I just... God... you're so,"

Malina goes for another kiss, Hifumi pushes her back. 

"So... hot...I'm so..."

Malina's face scrunches up. 

"Horny..."

"Ah..." Hifumi thought to herself, yet she secretly admits to herself that she felt the same way. Something about the combination of the adrenaline from their match and the kiss the demoness had given her... it aroused something within her... something that Hifumi could not deny, her crotch starting to noticeably ache against her panties, the fabric suddenly feeling too tight against her sensitive skin. 

This time Hifumi was the one who initiated the kiss, gently caressing Malina's chin, guiding her lips to her own. She gives the demoness a deep kiss, suckling and caressing Malina's lips with her own, the demoness initially flustered, but quickly willing to melt in her love. It felt dizzying for the both of them, one kiss turning into two, then three, then four long kisses as the aching of Hifumi's pussy got worse, desperate to be touched. She did not feel Malina slowly push her onto the bed, guiding her until she felt her sinking into something soft. 

"God, you reek of lust," Malina commented in her usual deadpan tone, yet she looked more aroused than displeased as she leaned into another kiss, Hifumi returning it with gusto as Malina gently caressed Hifumi's waist. They kissed more, each time their lips suckled one another Malina's hand drifted further down, intending to explore every corner of flesh as the demoness gave the edge of her ass a possessive, lustful squeeze. 

Hifumi sharply gasped when Malina withdrew from her lips only to then focus on her neck, dragging her defined canines as she tugged the edge of Hifumi's dress upwards before slipping a hand into her leggings. Hifumi whined as Malina's fingers brushed her aching clit through the fabric of her panties, unconsciously bucking against the teasing touch. Malina responding by gently pressing against it, Hifumi gasping and bucking against her finger and she groans when Malina tucks her hand in the garment. 

"You like that, human?" Malina's growled breathlessly, her voice hoarse, betraying her arousal as Hifumi could only respond through numerous whines and a dumb nod as she bucked against Malina's teasing finger. 

"Wait," Hifumi said, Malina withdrawing her hold on Hifumi's clit. Under normal circumstances, Malina would have ravaged the woman under her already, the being of Hell having to follow no rules of the mortal realm, yet she knew she had to behave in order to curry favour with Ren. 

"What is it?" Malina huffed impatiently. 

"Our clothes," Hifumi points out. 

"Oh,"

A mess of flying clothes later the two of them resumed their embrace, Malina now groping one of Hifumi's breasts while her other hand prodded at her now soaking entrance, kissing Hifumi with small, gasping pecks as the other girl did the same, her own arms pulling the demoness closer into her arms. 

"God, you're so fucking wet," Malina practically drools as she feels her own entrance getting wetter, Hifumi responding to her comment with light gasps as Malina slips a finger into her dripping cunt, slowly moving it deeper and deeper with gentle, firm strokes. Hifumi matches her pace with her own sways, rocking gingerly back and forth in time with Malina, gasping and groaning and wiggling beneath her as Malina dares to slip another finger while the demoness starts to grind desperately on her knee. 

"You're quite wet yourself," Hifumi points out as Malina continues to grind on Hifumi, her hips snapping and gliding on her thigh, the hand that was on her breast now gripping Hifumi's waist to support herself. Malina's lips twitched a smile, bucking harder into Hifumi, and Hifumi rolled her hips in return. Malina withdrew the fingers that were previously in Hifumi, licking her wet digits, savouring the taste of the human's fluids as she loving lapped them up. 

They went on for several minutes, the sound of their moans of pleasure as they rubbed against one another paralleled the sound of wet meat scraping, the two women occasionally interlocking lips as they pressed their sopping, wet pussies against each other, rubbing against each other, rolling their hips, sparks of pleasure coming with each breath as their smashed their hips, legs spread and tangled, a mess of limbs as they embraced their lust for each other.

It was Malina who first reached her orgasm, returning her hand to harshly grab one of Hifumi's breasts, squeezing it possessively as she comes hard. A single, erotic pinch on her nipple was enough to send Hifumi into hers, back arching forward as she almost screams, the wave of pleasure pulsating and overwhelming, and she flops back onto her bed, tired. Malina soon followed, taking her place beside her. They relaxed, neither of them saying anything. 

"That was..." Hifumi breathed, unable to form the words to describe the sex they just had. Malina turned onto her side to look at Hifumi. 

"Pretty good, huh?" she asks, still wearing a rare display of a lazy smile on her lips, "I thought so too, still doesn't beat a game of Might and Magic Three, though,"

**Author's Note:**

> My first scissoring fanfic! Feel free to give me feedback! 
> 
> Also please find me at @cakie_nsfw on Twitter. I'd love to talk and make new friends!


End file.
